True Love Takes Time
by Kristen3
Summary: Hurt and rejected by Maris, Niles follows a bit of fatherly advice and takes a chance on happiness. One-shot. Loosely based on "The Maris Counselor."


Niles stared at the Seattle skyline and sighed. He'd had yet another blow-up with Maris. She'd thrown him out, as usual. The pain and frustration were familiar. It was a strange cycle Niles and his wife had developed. She'd become angry with him for some ridiculous reason, they would argue, and Niles would be miserable. Then, he'd be left to feel lonely, and he would invariably beg Maris' forgiveness. The pattern had repeated endlessly for years. Niles wanted to break free, but he preferred the current scenario to an unknown future.

"I'm sorry, son." Martin joined his younger son out on the balcony. "Frase told me what happened. I know it's rough, but you can't let this get you down. Your mother and I had our share of fights, but we always got through it."

Niles let out another sigh. "But you and Mom loved each other. I just don't think Maris loves me anymore. I'm not even sure she ever did."

Martin shrugged. "Then go find somebody else. Just don't give up."

"Right, find someone. Like who?" Niles scoffed. Just then, he happened to turn around, and he caught a glimpse of an angel through the window.

Martin followed his son's gaze. "She may not know how you feel, but she cares about you. Maybe she's what you need in order to move on."

Niles looked at Martin in surprise. Was his father giving his blessing? "What would I say? I know I'm lonely, but I'm not sure this is the way -"

With a frustrated sigh, Martin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Look, you can spend the rest of the night out here, cold and alone. Or you can go in there, and take a step toward being happy again. Now, when I give this speech to my buddies, I usually throw in a sports metaphor about how you've got to take a shot in order to win, but we both know that would be a waste of time. For once in your life, stop thinking and just _do _it!"

Niles laughed at his father's joke about his lack of knowledge when it came to sports. Despite the differences in their interests and lifestyles, Niles had always looked up to his father a great deal. These words of advice struck him. He took a deep breath and opened the patio door.

"Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled at him warmly. "Can I get you anything?"

Nervously, Niles walked toward her.

Martin followed his son back into the apartment. "Well, I guess it's past my bedtime. Come on, Eddie." With a last glance at his son, the elderly man left the room, followed by his canine companion.

Daphne watched the younger Dr. Crane intently. She didn't need her psychic powers to know that he was hurting. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Daphne. I'm afraid tea's not going to fix my broken heart."

The look on his face nearly made Daphne want to cry. She walked over to him and embraced him. "I hate seeing you like this."

Never in his life had Niles felt such warmth and comfort. Even if there was no romantic feeling on her part, Niles sensed her love and concern. It felt wonderful.

Daphne reluctantly let go of him. "Do you feel better now?"

To his surprise, Niles smiled. "I do, actually. I guess at a time like this, you really appreciate the people you have in your life."

Daphne nodded. "Family's important. I complain quite a bit about me work, but your father and brother always try to cheer me up whenever I'm down. And, of course, you're always so nice to me." She smiled at him as she reached for his hand.

The feeling of her fingers laced between his gave Niles a sudden rush of happiness. "Daphne?"

"Yes?"

Staring into her brown eyes, Niles recalled his father's words. Staying with Maris had only led to unhappiness. But taking this next, frightening step might just lead to a happy ending. He struggled to find the words. "When Dad and I were out on the balcony, he told me that I should take a chance on being happy. I guess I really don't have very much to lose, so here goes. Throughout my ordeal with Maris, there's been one thing that kept me going. It was you. It isn't just that I value your friendship, although I do, much more than you could ever understand. But it's so much more than that. For years, I've been trying to find my happy ending. It certainly isn't with Maris, but I think it might just be with you."

It took several moments before the full meaning of his words sank in. "Are you sure about this? Because just a few minutes ago, you were hurting. I hope this isn't just your way of escaping your loneliness."

Niles shook his head. "This didn't happen just now. From the first moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I've been so afraid to tell you, but I finally realized that my life isn't going to change unless I do something."

Daphne was flattered that he thought of her this way. She'd always thought she would like a man like the ones in her romance novels: brave and dashing. But Niles was none of those things. He couldn't fight dragons for her. He wasn't perfect, but he was here, and he was real. She took a step toward him, still not sure of what she should do.

Ever so slightly, Niles opened his arms up. Daphne slipped into his embrace. Now that she understood how he felt, everything felt different. Where, just moments ago, she had been hugging a friend to console him, now she was feeling the beginnings of true love. Daphne knew this wasn't the kind of love she'd seen in books or movies. It wasn't going to happen overnight, but maybe that wasn't how real life, or real love, worked. Maybe the best things take time. She gently kissed Niles' cheek. _Yes_, she thought. _This may take some time, but I know it'll be worth it._

**The End**


End file.
